In the Glow of the Night
by dpp3530
Summary: Post iGoodbye Cam story
1. Can't you see what you are doing to me

**Author's note: Again with Genesis? The inspiration for this one was "Domino" by Genesis (Google the lyrics, especially the first verse). I don't normally like songfics, but I've had such writers block lately that it was worth pursuing. **

**Disclaimer: this is a Cam story. If that pairing offends, quit reading now and keep your comments to yourself. Everyone else, please read, enjoy, and review.**

The grey of evening fills the room. Sam doesn't need to look outside to know it's raining. She's sitting on her bed with her laptop, watching old webcasts of _iCarly_ for what seems like the hundred thousandth time. She knew Carly's leaving would be tough, but she never imagined it would be like this. It hadn't even been two days yet, and all she felt were brief periods of contentment, even happiness, as she remembered the fun times she'd spent with her brunette best friend, followed by periods of grief and mourning. She knew Carly wasn't dead, hell, she'd already texted her two times since she'd left, once to let her know the plane arrived safely in New York, and another to tell her that the plane was in Milan. The last one had a statement about how jetlagged Carly was, and that she'd call her when she woke up.

Sam was happy for Carly. This move to Italy was the beginning of a great adventure for her friend. Carly was the smartest person Sam knew, and smart people were supposed to travel the world, experiencing everything they could or some chizz like that. That didn't mean she missed Carly any less. Sure, she had Freddie around to keep her company, but there was still too much unresolved romantic tension between them – mostly on his part – for them to be as truly comfortable around each other as she was with Carly. She also had the restaurant with Gibby to keep her occupied, but that was simply a distraction from thoughts of Carly.

If Sam was truly honest with herself, there was something else too. She'd tried to avoid thinking about it but _it_ was the reason she wasn't getting any sleep. She was so tired herself, as it had kept her up all last night, and most of today, even math class. If she lay down on her bed now, maybe pure exhaustion would take her and she could sleep – not contentedly – but sleep nonetheless. She changed into the boxers and t-shirt she usually wore to bed, and lay down with her eyes tightly shut, praying for sleep to overtake her.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be. Three hours later, and she still hadn't slept, just kept listening to the sound of the rain hitting her window, hoping it would lull her off. Her evil brain betrayed her though. Sometimes that thing was more trouble than it was worth. Like now, when it wouldn't let her forget what happened. Sam lay there thinking about that moment in the elevator. She had given Carly her infamous blue remote, and the two of them held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sam was really going to miss her best friend. Then _it_ happened. She lifted her head and her blue eyes met Carly's chocolate ones. They stared into each other's eyes and their faces were magnetically drawn toward each other. Sam's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest, but in a good way. This was a feeling she'd never realized before. Just a few more millimeters and their lips would be touching. Another second and…

"Heeeey! Who's holding up the elevator?"

Sam was prone to violence, but she'd never had truly homicidal thoughts before – until that moment. Lewbert would have been a smear on the elevator wall if it hadn't been for Carly's tight grip on her. Sam wondered if the little mutant knew how close he came to death. Not being able – or willing – to escape Carly's grasp, Sam did the only thing she could. She screamed at him with blind homicidal rage, "GET OUT!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. The moment was gone. The elevator was on the bottom floor and Carly's father was looking at them with understanding but impatience. Had Colonel Shay seen what almost happened a minute ago, Sam wondered if he'd have been as understanding? Sam so wanted to talk about what just happened, but this wasn't the place. It wasn't the time, either. Carly was about to leave for God knows how long, and as much as Sam wanted her to stay, she couldn't deny the girl she loved – wait, where the hell did that come from? – the girl she loved time with her father. So she looked into Carly's lovely eyes and quietly said, "Goodbye, Carly!"

The brunette's next words filled Sam's heart with both joy and confusion, "Love you, Sam. I'll text you when I get to Italy!" What did she mean by that? Did she feel the same thing in the elevator that Sam did?

Normally, she'd have talked to her best friend about this, but Carly was gone – and the source of the confusion. Spencer was a big brother/father figure to her, but there was no way she could talk to him about this. "Your sister tried to kiss me in the elevator and I think I'm in love with her." Yeah, that would go over big. She couldn't share this with Freddie, they were still resolving their feelings for each other, and this would only serve to make both situations more complicated. Gibby? The thought of Gibby and romance together in the same sentence made her feel icky. Wendy? She wasn't as close with Wendy as she used to be, but the redhead did give good advice. Unfortunately, she also couldn't keep a secret to save her life, and there were already enough rumors about Sam and Carly going around school. She didn't want to ruin her friend's reputation while she was gone.

Damn, she wished she knew what Carly's meant by "Love you, Sam." Was it just a friend saying goodbye, or was it something more. Something she knew she'd felt just a few moments before. And if it was something more, what could they do about it now? Carly was half a world away, literally. How could Carly leave her like this?

_Can't you see what you are doing to me?_

Sam's Pearphone rang. She didn't even need to look at the caller-ID to know who it was. She picked it up with trepidation but excitement.

"Hey Carls!"

**A/N: I've got two term papers due this week, so I'm not sure when chapter 2 will be up, but I won't post a story I don't intend to finish. Rest assured, you will get a resolution to this, eventually (unless I get hit by a bus, then my ghost will make Hayden Lucas finish it for me or something). **


	2. Can't you see what you have done?

Carly felt something being stuffed into her hand. "Here, take this, Carly," Sam said, leaving her in possession of the blue remote. "For when you need a laugh, or a boo, or a Random Dance."

Carly could tell Sam was trying to be her strong, emotionless self, but she could see in her friend's remarkably blue eyes that the façade was crumbling. Tears started to well up in her own eyes. "Aw, Sam…" she cried, pulling the blonde in for a hug.

The two girls held each other in the elevator for what seemed like an eternity. Carly opened her eyes just in time for Sam to pull back a little and meet her gaze. Carly stared into those expressive blue orbs, and she saw something other than the friendship they'd shared for the last eight years. She saw longing, and tenderness, smoldering desire, and even… Love? Without thinking, she brought her lips to Sam's, and a fire was ignited. Carly had never had a kiss like this before. The, so she thought, steamy kiss she'd given Freddie just an hour ago now paled in comparison. And now Carly knew why. This kiss with Sam, this is what her romantic life had been leading up to all this time. Eventually, the need for air split the two girls apart.

"Stay, Carly," Sam requested.

Carly mulled it over. She was going to Italy with her father, a chance to catch up with a parent she only saw on special occasions. She had always been jealous of Spencer, in that he'd known both of their parents well. Carly's mom died when she was seven, and her dad requested a transfer out of Seattle less than a year later. There were too many memories, he'd needed to get away. Carly would have gone with him, but just a week before, and for the first time since Missy Robinson left, she'd found a real friend. A quirky, mean, meat-loving best friend named Sam. She had to stay in Seattle. Now it had come full circle. As she was about to leave again, her relationship with Sam had taken this new, amazing turn. If she didn't stay to explore the possibilities, she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

"Of course I'll stay, Sam. How could I leave after a kiss like that," she answered.

"Stay, Carly," Sam repeated.

Had Sam not been listening? She just said she would.

"Hey, Carly. Come on Snug-bug."

Snug-bug? That's what her dad called her? What?

"Snug-bug! Wake up!" Her dad's voice called more urgently now, and she opened her eyes to the interior of a 747. "Come on, Carly, you have to put your seat up for landing."

"Landing?" she questioned, still half asleep and not willing to give up the dream she'd had.

"Yeah, we're landing in New York. We've got a three hour lay-over, I thought maybe you'd want to grab a bite to eat or go shopping or something," he explained.

While they were in New York, Carly's dad took her to the Four Seasons restaurant, with world-famous gourmet cuisine, but she barely tasted it. For his part, Stephen Shay just assumed his daughter was homesick. He had, after all, sprung this move on her with little notice. He was sure she just missed her friends. Sure enough, Carly was already texting someone on her Pearphone.

They stopped at a bookstore, and the Colonel picked up a copy of _Italian for Dummies_, which Carly spent most of the flight to Milan reading, when she wasn't sleeping. If Italy was going to be her home for a while, she wanted to be able to communicate with the natives. Besides, Italian was such a melodic language. She loved it when Sam spoke Italian…

And her thoughts drifted back to the elevator. The dream she'd had earlier wasn't exactly how it happened, but it wasn't entirely a figment of her imagination either. She had looked into Sam's eyes and she had seen everything she'd always wanted in those eyes. She would have kissed Sam, too, had it not been for that little… Skunkbag. Of course, it might have been kind of awkward if she'd have been liplocked with another girl when the elevator doors opened, then had to explain to her dad why she wasn't going to Italy.

Why did she come to Italy? Being honest with herself, the whole thing with Sam frightened her. She wasn't used to feeling this way about girls, and the fact that it was Sam – her best friend in the world – freaked her out even more. What if Carly was misreading the signs? Maybe Sam hadn't even noticed the sexual tension. If she'd have tried to pursue something with Sam, would the blonde have been receptive? Maybe it would have ruined their friendship. Or maybe it would have blossomed into romance, but Carly's track record with romance was as bad as Spencer's. If the relationship failed, could she ever be friends with Sam again? Too many thoughts, so she avoided them by going to Italy.

_Smart move, Carly. Now you're 6000 miles away from the only person who can answer those questions._

After landing in Milan, they drove the sixty miles to the USAF base her father was stationed at. After getting through the guard shack, they had to stop at the main office so that Carly could get her military ID, allowing her to get on and off base. Stephen had called it in yesterday before they left Seattle, and rank has its privileges, so it had been expedited for him. Carly just needed to get her picture taken. It reminded Carly of the DMV back home. She noticed an attractive young man sitting nearby waiting to get his picture as well. Two uniformed women flanked him. Maybe a little harmless flirting would take her mind off Sam. Carly smiled at the young man, who smiled back. Carly nudged her father, "Who is that?"

Colonel Shay followed her gaze, and immediately his eyes narrowed. "Oh, him," he grumbled. "His name's Cody. Stay away from him."

"What, is he a bad boy or something?" Visions of Griffin before the Pee-Wee Babies danced in her head. Or maybe Sam. She was a bad... um… girl.

"Not exactly. See those women with him. Those are his… mothers," Stephen rolled his eyes on the last word.

"Mothers?" Carly asked. "As in plural?"

"Captain Sharkey and Captain Yoder," Steven explained. "Everyone on base thought they were just roommates for the longest time. The one had moved into help the other raise her son. Then when Don't Ask, Don't Tell ended, they came out. They're _a couple_, Carly. You don't need to be associating with people like that. There's plenty of other fine young men on base."

Carly felt her stomach drop. She must be misunderstanding her father. She didn't remember ever hearing anything prejudiced from him before. His best friend, her own godfather Roger Morgan, was black. There was no way this kind, understanding man was homophobic. Still, considering her own feelings for Sam, his comment felt like a weight pressing on her.

Finally, they arrived at Carly's new home. She'd been in military housing before when she was little, and this was no different. Rather austere, as Stephen had lived alone in it for years. Nothing like the colorful kaleidoscope that was Spencer's loft. She took her suitcases to her new room. It had a bed, but her dad had been using it for storage. It kind of reminded her of the_ iCarly_ studio before they redecorated. She missed her gummy bear chandelier, her coffee table with the boats, her touchscreen closet. Mostly she missed knowing Spencer and her friends had done all of that for her.

She laid down on the bed, with its boring white sheets and grey blanket. Staring up at the plain white ceiling, she imagined Spencer painting random drawings on it. She imagined having Freddie over to help her hook up the TV and stereo. Mostly she imagined Sam. Sam coming in through her open window in the middle of the night. Sam sleeping next to her, as they'd done for years, the blonde hogging all of the blanket. Sam waking up to the smell of bacon and pushing her out of the way to get to it. Sam almost kissing her passionately in the elevator. She sighed.

They were going to have to talk this out sooner or later, and it had been far too long since she'd heard Sam's voice. She took out her cell phone, and made a note to thank Freddie for talking her into spending a couple extra dollars a month on the international plan when she bought it. Swiping her finger down the screen, she found Sam's contact. She stared at the picture next to Sam's name. Sam in her evening gown, newly crowned as Miss Seattle Teen. Carly had never been more proud of Sam than that night. She touched the picture lovingly, and was slightly startled when the phone began to dial.

Carly's heart was in her throat as she listened to it ring. "Hey, Carls."


	3. For will it last forever?

As Sam answered the phone, she began to doubt her memories of the elevator. Were Carly's lips really moving towards her or was it just her moving towards Carly? Maybe Carly hadn't even noticed? As she answered the phone with a cheerful "Hey Carls," she made the decision to stay silent. She didn't want to freak Carly out, and with her friend half a world away, it wasn't like she could just drop by and explain it away. Nope, she wasn't going to say anything about it until Carly did. That was for sure!

"So did we almost kiss in the elevator?" Damn that evil brain. It turned on her again.

Carly swallowed hard. Sam did remember. But how did she feel about it? "I think we did," she answered truthfully.

"Damn!" Sam said, and for a moment, Carly's heart stopped. Maybe the blonde didn't feel the same. Then Sam continued, "Next time I see Lewbert, I'm going to rip off his wart and shove down his throat until he stops moving."

Carly breathed a sigh of relief. Sam wasn't mad at her about the kiss, she was just threatening random violence against the world's meanest doorman. As much as she enjoyed letting Sam torture Lewbert, this time her friend might get in real trouble. "No, you won't," Carly replied commandingly.

"Why not? He…" Sam started to protest.

"Because, Sam, I don't want you to go to jail. They don't let you get as many phone calls there, and I want to be able to call you every night," the brunette explained. She paused, considering what she wanted to say next. This could be an irrevocable step. "I want your voice to be the last thing I hear before I go to sleep."

Sam followed her train of thought, "So that kiss wasn't just the emotion of the moment? You meant it too?"

"I guess I did, Sam," Carly answered. "I didn't realize… Now I wish I hadn't come to Italy. Now I'm here missing you terribly and you'll probably end up back with Freddie or something," she was rambling.

"Are you crazy, Carly? Kiss or no kiss, feelings or no feelings, this is the chance of a lifetime for you!" Sam replied, flabbergasted. "It's Italy, for God's sake. Spencer said you're in Milan. Isn't that like one of the fashion capitals of the world? For a girl like you that loves to shop, that's like heaven. Then there's your dad. Carly, I'd give anything to spend time with my dad." She laughed slightly, "Even to know who he is."

Carly considered that a moment. Sam's father had left when she and Melanie were just babies. Neither of them had any memory of him, aside from a single photograph her mother kept hidden away. Carly's own mother died when she was 7. At least Carly knew her, but the memories were starting to fade. Carly could barely remember when she still lived with her parents. Spencer had raised her for the last 10 years. While she loved him dearly, this was a chance to reconnect with the parent she missed out on. She knew Sam was right, but she wasn't ready to give up Sam without a fight.

"But I still miss you. We just, I don't know, discovered these feelings, and now I'm thousands of miles away from you. I still plan to come back to Seattle after high school, but what if Italy's too beautiful to leave?" Carly was trying to explain her reluctance, but Sam knew that wasn't the real reason she was worried. Carly finally expressed the real reason, "What if you decide to get back with Freddie? He's there and I'm not, and you're there, and… things happen… I don't want this to be over before it even starts."

"Give me more credit than that, Cupcake," Sam cut her off. "I feel the same way, Carls. A few days ago, I thought you were my best friend. But you never really were, were you? You were always my other half. We'll make this work, if you want it to. I'm not sure what it's going to take, but we'll make this work." Her voice got even more solemn, "I'll wait for you, Carly. I promise."

Hearing the commitment in Sam's voice reenergized Carly. They could make this work! Then another complication surfaced in her thoughts. She heard her father's voice, _they're a couple, Carly. You don't need to be associating with people like that._ Carly Shay had grown up in Seattle, one of the most gay-friendly cities in the US. She'd never given it a thought when she was downtown and saw two men holding hands, or two women pushing a stroller together. While she'd also never given it a thought that she, herself, might have feelings for another woman, in her mind gays and lesbians were by no means "people like that," they were people like her, who just happened to have different tastes in partners. Now she was legitimately worried. Her father clearly didn't share the same opinion. If he reacted with such disdain about two women on-base, how would he feel about his own daughter having a girlfriend? She sighed. If Sam was confident this would work, so was she. She'd just have to work around her dad for now.

Sam picked up on the sigh, "What's wrong, Cupcake?"

Carly considered telling her – for about 10 seconds – then she pictured Sam on a plane with a butter sock in her luggage, a sock with her dad's name on it. No, for now, she'd deal with her dad herself. "It's nothing Sam, really. I just miss you. Being away from Seattle is hard, and I'm tired and I feel alone."

Sam bought it, "Okay, Carls, get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

Carly's heart melted. Sam had never said that to her in a romantic sense before. "I love you too, Sam. Good night."


	4. Lonely people, empty rooms

**Ridgeway High School, Seattle**

It was Monday morning. The first day of school without Carly. Sam dreaded coming into school today, even more than usual. That was saying something. Until today, she'd sat next to Carly for at least three classes every school day since they were eight years old. Obviously one or the other of them had been absent once in a while – okay, Sam more than Carly – but it wasn't like this. She'd have to look at the empty seat for the rest of the year, knowing that her best friend – her girlfriend – wasn't coming back to Ridgeway, ever.

It didn't help that they'd announced Carly's departure on the last webcast of _iCarly_. The webshow was watched by nearly everyone at Ridgeway, faculty and students alike, and they all had questions for Sam. Why had Carly left so suddenly? When was she coming back? Do you miss her? Sam really hated that last question. Even if she wasn't in love with the skinny brunette, it would have been a stupid question. Everyone knew that Carly and Sam were best friends forever – in the truest sense of that word. How could Sam not miss her?

First period was History class, which Sam spent mooning over her missing girlfriend. She hadn't heard a word Mr. Devlin was saying. There was something about detention for not paying attention, but that was nothing new. She'd have to ask Ted later what that was about. She hadn't even noticed Freddie staring at her staring at Carly's empty seat.

That changed at their lockers between periods. Sam thought Freddie was way too chipper for someone whose best friend just moved to another continent. She was right, it would hit Freddie eventually that Carly was gone, but for now, he was replaying her goodbye kiss over and over and over in his mind. Although it was a bit steamy for a certain Shay comma Carly, Freddie had built it up in his fantasies to something far more than it was. It was like the taco truck aftermath again, only this time Sam wasn't going to burst his bubble with her bacon analogies.

"You miss her too?" he asked Sam.

"I didn't know it would be this hard, Freddie," she replied, startling the boy with her candidness. "I wanted her to go, but I don't know what to do without her."

"Me either," he commented. Inside he was bursting with excitement over Carly's kiss. He had to tell someone, even if it was Sam. "Sam, you remember when we promised Carly no more secrets between us?" At Sam's nod, he continued, "Does that still count even though she's gone?"

"I guess," she shrugged, "for big stuff at least."

"She kissed me, Sam," Freddie stated, matter-of-factly, "and it wasn't just a goodbye kiss. I think it might have meant something."

Carly hadn't told her that last night. For a moment, Sam saw red. How dare he kiss _her_ Carly? She wanted to shove him up against the wall and make him take it back. Then she realized two things. First, that kiss had to be at least an hour before Carly left, so her near-kiss with the brunette was after, and therefore had dibs. Second, she knew that no matter what Freddie thought, Carly never really saw him as a romantic interest. If indeed she had kissed him "like that" it was just so he'd have something to remember her by. Still, her words were tinged with anger. "Trust me, it didn't mean anything, nub!" Sam growled.

"You jealous, Puckett? Starting to regret breaking up?" Freddie taunted. Carly was gone, but maybe…

It was time to take him down a peg. "As a matter of fact, I am," she said calmly, "but not for the reason you think. Carly almost kissed me, too, and it wasn't a goodbye kiss either. And I don't think, _I know_, it meant something."

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Freddie was bewildered.

With surprising grace, Sam answered, "I talked to her about it last night. She loves me, Freddie. She really loves me. And I… I love her too." Sam was almost in tears.

It took Freddie a moment to compose himself. In one sentence, Sam had just shot down both Creddie and Seddie, but somehow he couldn't be angry about it. He realized the inevitability of this new relationship, Sarly… No, that didn't sound right… Cam, yeah that sounded better. From now on, it would only be Cam. Freddie knew he had to be a friend now. "So why didn't you…"

"Wart-face showed up," Sam spat. "The freak doesn't know how close he came to death."

Suddenly, the kiss he shared with Carly was totally forgotten. His romantic relationship with Sam went the same way. Samantha Puckett was now his best friend, along with Carlotta Shay, and he loved them both dearly, within the infamous "friend zone." With Sam's sudden revelation, he knew that they were both hurting. Fredward Benson was nothing if not kind-hearted, and he knew he had to do something. "You know what?" he asked his remarkably vulnerable looking blonde friend.

"What?" Sam mumbled.

"It makes sense," he conceded. "You two are a perfect couple. If one of you had been a boy, you'd have been like Jake and Stephanie, together since the fourth grade. Since you weren't, it just took you guys longer to come to terms with it." He paused, noticing a hint of a smile on his ex-girlfriend's face. "I always hoped I'd end up with her – or you" he quickly amended, continuing, "but if I had to lose out to anyone, I'm glad you two ended up with each other."

"I just wonder," Sam began before drifting off. At Freddie's questioning stare, she began again, "I just wonder if Lewbert hadn't shown up and we'd actually kissed, would she have stayed?"

Freddie was aghast. "If you don't know the answer to that question, Puckett, you don't deserve her as a girlfriend. Of course she'd have stayed. Heck, I'd probably need a crowbar to pry you two apart so you could do _iCarly_."

Sam smiled a bit, "Yeah, I know. I miss her, though, and the what-if's are killing me."

"If anyone can make a long distance relationship work, it's you and Carly," Freddie offered. "You two are so close you practically read each other's minds. You're still together, you're just not in the same place."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I'm here for you, Sam. As a friend," he answered. "That reminds me, I should call Carly. She probably needs a friend, too."

"No hitting on my girlfriend," she warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered truthfully. "I like having my legs attached… at the bottom."


	5. In Silence and Darkness

**Schneider Air Force Base, Milan, Italy**

Carly Shay was bored. She'd been in school for a week, and she'd made friends, but none were close enough that she wanted to hang out with them after school. Worse, many of the people at school seemed to be intimidated by her, or more specifically by her father. To Carly, he might be dad, but to everyone else around here, he was "The Colonel", Steven Shay, Base Operations Commander for the 141st Air Wing. Reporting directly to the base's commanding general, Colonel Shay wielded a lot of power around here, and with great power came great responsibility. Carly had come to Italy expecting to spend time with her dad, but the fact is that she barely saw him. He was so busy that he hadn't come home from the office before 9PM since she'd gotten here. She saw him before school in the morning and before bed at night. This was a sharp contrast to Spencer, who was _always_ around the house.

Sam had taken to calling Carly when she first got up in the morning. Since there was a 9 hour time difference between Milan and Seattle, that worked out well. Sam's voice was, indeed, the last thing Carly heard before going to bed. While she wasn't thrilled that she had to keep those calls secret from her dad, at least they kept her sane. She didn't feel right keeping her concerns secret from Sam, either. She should be able to tell her girlfriend (that term was becoming strangely comfortable to her) anything, but she was still worried about Sam's reaction. Sam and her dad had always gotten along and she didn't want to ruin that.

Now it was 7PM, and Sam was surely asleep at the moment. Carly knew her blonde partner slept like a rock, and she certainly didn't want to wake her unnecessarily. She really wanted someone to talk to, though. As though through sheer force of will caused it to manifest, her cell phone rang at that exact moment. She looked at the caller ID – Freddie Benson. Oh my God, she'd been so distracted thinking of Sam, she'd completely neglected her other best friend since she'd left. Come to think of it, she hadn't even called her brother, just texted him. Jeez, she was obsessed.

"Hey Freddie," she answered, as if she was right across the hall, not halfway across the world.

"So," Freddie started, with all of the awkwardness that a nerdy teenaged boy can muster. "How's Italy?"

"It's nice, I guess," she shrugged. "Besides school, I really haven't gotten out that much."

The former tech producer of _iCarly_ had something he wanted to talk to her about, but that comment surprised him enough to hijack his train of thought. "Oh? I would have thought your dad was showing you all the sights."

"Yeah, my dad," Carly snorted, and Freddie could see the look on her face from Seattle, "he works a lot. He's got a lot of men under him, so he has to work long hours. He promised this weekend, though. He said we'd go shopping in the fashion district and he'd buy me whatever I wanted."

"That should cheer you up," he offered.

"Yeah, I hope so," she said in a somewhat dreamy voice. Then her voice sobered, "Who am I kidding, Freddie? I'm miserable. This place is so bland. It's all drab and gray and everyone's so strict and regimented. It's like a military base around here."

"It is a military base, Carly," Freddie reminded her.

"Shut up, Freddie!" she commanded. "School is so boring. All the teachers speak in monotone, and they all sound the same. I miss Principal Franklin. Heck, I'd settle for Briggs or Howard just to have someone different."

"They're different, all right," Freddie mumbled.

Carly ignored him. "The kids, they're all afraid of me because my dad's a high ranking officer. The ones that do talk to me, well, I think they only like me because I'm famous for _iCarly_. I miss you and Gibby, and Wendy. I miss rainy Seattle, and my gummy bear chandelier. I miss Spencer and his wild sculptures and random fires." She sounded like she was about to cry, and it broke Freddie's heart. "But mostly, I miss…"

"Your girlfriend," Freddie cut her off.

"What? How did you…" Carly stammered.

"Sam told me. Kind of to rub it in, I think, but mostly because she misses you as much as you miss her."

Carly was still stammering. "Freddie, I… I didn't mean to lead you on with that kiss. I wanted you to have something to remember me by, and maybe to convince myself that I _could_ have feelings for you when I get back."

"But you don't?" he asked gently.

"Not more than just friendship, I'm afraid," she answered, honestly. "Then in the elevator, Sam was so close and it just seemed _so_ right."

This time Freddie was a little more blunt. "How do you know it wasn't just the emotion of the moment? How do you know you really love her?"

"I can't explain it, Freddie. I just know that she's the one. I know that sounds stupid and silly. I haven't even kissed her yet, and it means more than any kiss I've ever had with the boys I've dated." She paused a second, "I'm sorry Freddie, but that includes you."

Freddie chuckled, "Sam basically told me the same thing when I walked home with her the other day. I'd be offended if it wasn't so obvious that you two belong together. I'll tell you what I told her. You're both my friends, and I love both of you. If you ever hurt her, I'll have to come to Italy myself and kick your ass."

Carly was aghast, "You said that to Sam and she let you live?"

"She went easy on me since I was defending your honor," he explained. "It only took me an hour to get the wedgie out."

Carly giggled with the visual. She was enjoying talking to Freddie. She hadn't realized how much she missed him, too, until now. They continued bantering about pointless subjects, much as they would have over smoothies at T-Bo's until Freddie brought up a sore subject.

"So what'd your dad say when you told him?"

"I haven't told him yet," Carly mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I haven't told him yet," she repeated more loudly, "and you can't tell Spencer, either!"

"What's the matter?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"You know it's been a long time since I lived with my dad?" She paused, and she could practically hear Freddie nodding. "There were some subjects that we never talked about when I was little."

Picking up on her train of thought, Freddie completed the thought, "So you don't know how he feels about gays and lesbians?"

"I wish I didn't," she replied.

"Uh-oh," Freddie responded. "I don't like the sound of that. Did you tell him?"

"Heck no," she answered. "The first day we were here, we ran into a lesbian couple on base. Let's just say my dad didn't have anything nice to say about the situation. He seemed pretty disgusted by it."

"Oh, man, Carly, what are you going to do?" Freddie asked.

She sighed heavily. "Dang if I know."


	6. Will the nightmare soon give way?

**Ridgeway High School, Seattle**

It was Monday morning, and Ted Franklin was walking the halls of Ridgeway School as he'd done practically every morning for the last 7 years that'd he'd been principal. Unlike some of his rather obsessive staff, he didn't walk the halls just waiting for students to misbehave. Rather, as the leader of the school, he liked to know "his" kids, and he wanted them to know him as well. For some of his students, he was a strict disciplinarian, for some a friend and mentor. He knew how to tell the truly good kids from the truly bad ones. Kids like "Rip Off" Rodney Goober or Billy Boots were incorrigible and required strict discipline, while others like Wendy Miller, were simply misguided and needed a friend to show them the right path once in a while.

As Ted turned the corner, he came upon a student who, by all rights, should have been at the top of the first list. She was rude, obnoxious, and she bullied kids weaker than her. She'd been in his office so many times he'd half-considered adding her name below his on the door. Despite all that, however, he knew that Sam Puckett was not a bad kid at heart. Her home life was a mess, for sure, and she'd been pretty much left to run wild in her pre-teen years, so she was lacking in self-control. Ted liked to believe that he cared about "his kids" equally, but in truth, he had favorites. He had taken it upon himself to mentor Sam Puckett if not into an upstanding citizen, at least a decent one.

What little self-control Sam had manifested itself in the form of a skinny brunette girl who was also one of Ted Franklin's favorites. Three weeks ago, he'd gotten an email from Central Administration saying that Carly Shay was transferring to a school in Italy. His first reaction was shock, as it was unlike Carly to leave the school without even saying goodbye (He'd later learned from Freddie Benson that her departure was sudden and unplanned). After getting over the initial shock and sadness, his next reaction was fear that Sam would go off the deep end, and he'd be forced to expel her. To his astonishment, it had been just the opposite. Sam Puckett, while still not a model student, was actually behaving better than she had for years. Her grades and attendance were up and she hadn't had detention in three weeks. He assumed it was just grief over her best friend's transfer, and that there was an orgy of destruction coming. He resolved to enjoy the calm while it lasted.

Sam was standing at her locker getting books, and for a moment, Ted thought he saw Carly next to her. Then he realized what it was. The picture of Drake Bell that had adorned Sam's locker for the last five years was gone. In its place was a photo of Carly, wearing her father's Air Force hat, hand raised in mock salute, laughing. It was clearly taken with a PearPhone camera, as it had a slightly purple tint (Freddie had explained it as something about the new lenses in the PearPhone 6). He knew Carly had texted it to Sam. What surprised him was the red heart around Carly's face, and the "XXX wink – Carly" at the bottom of the picture. It looked like a picture a girl would send to her boyfriend. Wheels started turning in Franklin's head. The pieces started to fall into place. Ted knew who he needed to talk to.

* * *

Sam Puckett was called to the Principal's office. In her overall career at Ridgeway, this was certainly nothing new. This time was different, though. She hadn't done anything detention-worthy in weeks. She'd actually been trying to pay attention and stay out of trouble. When Carly graduated high school, she planned to come back to Seattle for college. Sam was determined to join her. She had just over a year to get her grades up enough to make it happen.

As she approached the office, she racked her brain trying to think of some reason she'd been summoned. Maybe Ted had found out about the… No, that was months ago, and if he hadn't figured it out by now, he never would. Even if he did, she could claim statute of limitations or something.

The secretary motioned her into the principal's office, and she walked in. Ted didn't look up from his desk, he just said, "Close the door please." Confused, Sam complied. He then reached over and conspicuously turned off the intercom on his phone. Sam tensed. This looked like one of Uncle Carmine's setups, and she subconsciously assumed a defensive posture. _No witnesses_. Now Ted looked up at her and smiled. "Relax, Sam. You're not in any trouble. Just the opposite, in fact. You've been a model student lately, well, at least for you. Some of your teachers even caught you paying attention in classs." He chuckled slightly and paused a moment. "This is about something completely different. Please, sit down," he motioned to the chair.

As anyone who knew her, and the answer was unanimous. Sam Puckett was not a timid girl. However, anyone standing in that office would have been fooled by the slow way she sat, fidgeting. "So what is this about, then, Ted? I mean, 'Principal Franklin'?"

Ted smiled a fatherly smile. "Sam," he began, "did you know I went to Ridgeway myself? I graduated from here in 1984."

Sam looked at him questioningly, "What does that have to do with…"

Ignoring her question, Ted continued talking, "I was a bit of a nerd back then. I was in the AV Club and I did the sound and lighting for the Drama Club. That's where I met her, Candace. She was tall and thin and beautiful. We became great friends. I used to help her run lines. Even though I had the biggest crush on her, we were never more than just friends"

"Okay," Sam ventured.

"Her dad was in the Navy, and at the beginning of our junior year, he was restationed in Norfolk. The night before she left for Virginia, she stopped over my house to say goodbye. Right there in my front hallway, she gave me the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. Then she said she should have done that years ago. I realized then that she loved me as much as I loved her. Then she ran off crying because she was leaving the next morning.

"We wrote letters back and forth every week, and got a job just so I could pay the long distance charges to call her once in a while. I begged my dad to take us to Virginia Beach for vacation, and when he did, Candace and I spent every waking moment together that week. The next year, I applied to Virginia Tech, since I knew that's where she wanted to go."

Sam looked at him questioningly. "Your degree says to you went to the University of Washington," she said, looking over at the wall where it hung.

"As a matter of fact, I applied too late and didn't get in. I was devastated. I knew she'd find someone in college and we'd be done. I stopped writing or calling her, trying to make a clean break of it," he finished, sadly.

Everyone thought Sam didn't pay attention, but the truth was that she didn't find most schoolwork something she'd need in the near future. Anything she could use against people was filed away for easy access, and Sam remembered something that changed this entire conversation. "Isn't your wife named Candace?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can't put anything over on you," he replied with a smile. "When I got to Washington that fall, which I'd already been accepted to, I walked into my first class and Candace was there, saving a seat for me. She'd come cross-country just to be with me. We've been together ever since."

"That's a nice story, Ted," Sam replied, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"You miss Carly, don't you, Sam?"

"Of course I do!" she answered, then she realized with the principal was really asking. She didn't want their relationship to become common knowledge among the faculty. Mr. Howard was already an enough of an asshole, she didn't need homophobic comments from him, too. "Wait a minute! Carls and me are just friends," she protested.

Franklin raised an eyebrow, reminding Sam of the alien science officer from _Galaxy Wars_, as he asked, "Really? You know everything you say to me here is in the strictest confidence. I'm asking you as a friend, Sam. Trust me. Either way, if there's anything you need, just ask."

Sam didn't trust easy, but this man was part of her inner circle. He'd been on _iCarly_, and they'd helped him get his job back after that. He was cool enough to let them keep Gibby's open, maybe he was cool enough to be trusted with this. "Can I level with you, Ted?"


	7. There's Nothing You Can Do

"Spencer what?!"

"I'm telling you, Carly," Freddie explained, "he's out of control. This makes the whole _Pak-Rat_ thing look like a harmless hobby."

"No wonder he hasn't answered his phone in more than two weeks," Carly surmised.

"Carly, he hasn't done anything but play _Black Hole_ for the last two weeks," Freddie replied. "The publisher is holding some kind of contest. Spencer thinks he can win it, and you know how competitive he can get. He hasn't bathed in a week. If it wasn't for Sam and me going over there to feed him, I'm not sure he'd even eat."

"What about… you know?" Carly asked.

She could practically hear Freddie shudder over the phone. "He made me empty his bottle. Twice."

"Ew"

"Tell me about it."

"So when's the contest over?" she asked.

"Three weeks."

Carly was too preoccupied with other things to worry about her brother's antics. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd done something like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. "Douse him with soapy water and keep him alive until then. Once the contest is over, he'll return to normal," she suggested.

"Will do," Freddie agreed, and the conversation lapsed into silence for a few moments.

Carly tried to stop the awkward silence, and she knew the best way to do so was to appeal to Freddie's nerdiness. "So, if I want to research… things… on the Internet, and I don't want my dad to see where I've been or what I was looking at, how can I hide it?"

That was an easy one. Freddie'd been hiding his fascination with internet porn from his mother for years. "Download the Red Panda browser, then look for a plugin called 'Super Mega Privacy Plus.' You'll have to give it a password, but it encrypts everything: your history, your cache, your favorites, everything. I use it all the time. I don't think you're looking for the same stuff I am, though," he ended with a laugh.

"Don't be so sure," she mumbled.

Freddie was shocked, it wasn't like Carly to hide things from anyone. Of course, she was hiding an entire relationship – and possibly her sexuality – from her father. "What exactly are you researching?" he questioned.

"Well, um… When I come back to Seattle for college next year… I kind of wanted Sam to be my 'first,' if you know what I mean," Carly explained. Ignoring Freddie's strangled gasp, she continued, "The thing is, I want to make sure I know what I'm doing. Boys and girls are easy, I mean, this thing goes in there. I'm not sure how it works with two girls. I don't want to do it wrong."

Freddie was aghast, but he had to set her straight on something, "I'm not sure porn's the way to learn. It's not particularly realistic. You'd be better off searching for techniques or something." He paused a moment. ""You're really taking this relationship thing with Sam seriously" he commented.

Carly was offended, "It's not just some 'thing,' Freddie. Sam and I really do love each other."

Freddie had been trying to accept his friends' new relationship, but he couldn't understand it. Truth be told, he was also a bit jealous. "You, maybe… But Sam?"

"Freddie, she's called me every night for the last 4 months - without fail!" Carly protested. "She read me poetry over the phone. Love poems."

"You know, I'd have done all that if we were dating," he replied, still holding out a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, but this is Sam. Have you ever seen her that committed? To anything?"

"How about Ham?" he asked, half joking.

"Freddie!" Carly admonished. "Look, I know you don't understand it. I don't really understand it myself. One minute we were friends saying goodbye in an elevator, and the next minute… Well, we weren't just friends anymore."

"You sure it wasn't just the heat of the moment?"

"It wasn't," she tried to explain. "I feel like this has been building for 8 years now, and the elevator was just the culmination. Sam's what I've been looking for without realizing it. Look at some of the guys I've dated."

Freddie was sufficiently cowed. "I'm sorry Carly. I know you're in love with Sam, and I'll accept that she's in love with you. I guess… I guess I just wish you'd have felt that way for me."

"You'll find someone, Freddie. Someone you can say you truly love."

He laughed ironically, "I did, _twice_. Unfortunately for me, they were in love with each other."


	8. Now see what youve gone and done

"So how is San Francisco?"

"It's nice," Sam answered truthfully. Then she added, "But it would be more fun if you were here, babe."

"Aww…" Carly gushed, "I miss you too. It's only 7 more months, though."

"6 months, 28 days." Sam countered, and Carly realized that her slacker girlfriend was keeping track in her head. It only served to endear Sam to her even more.

It was Friday afternoon for Carly, and she'd just gotten home from school. It was a nice surprise to see Sam's face on her phone when it rang. Carly was so burned out from her schedule – mostly advanced placement classes, at her father's insistence – that she couldn't even do the math to figure out what time it was for Sam.

"So how did Spencer do in the _Black Hole_ final?" Carly asked, citing the reason her girlfriend, brother, and Freddie were in the city by the bay.

Carly could hear the excitement in Sam's voice as she spoke. It was exactly the same tone she'd used years before to describe a Shelby Marx fight. "Dude, it was awesome. 6 players duking it out. Spencer quickly racked up 2 kills, and some girl called 'Prodigy' racked up 3."

Carly interrupted, "There was a girl in the finals?" Online first-person shooters didn't seem like a girl thing to her. Of course, judging by Sam's excitement, she might want to reconsider.

"Yeah, she was runner up last year. Funny thing is she looked almost exactly like Melanie."

"Oh, she was cute, then," Carly asked with a flirty lilt to her voice.

"Carly Shay!" Sam admonished, "You got a thing for my sister?"

Carly was confused, "Sam, you and Melanie are identic…" She shook her head, only Sam… "Nevermind. Back to Spencer. What happened?"

Sam was back to the story like a sports announcer calling the shots, "Last year's champion got taken out early, so it came down to Spencer and Prodigy. She started to do her signature move, which involved her jumping on his back. Just then, Spencer's glove mysteriously caught fire and he started flailing around like a mad… like Spencer. He caught her in mid jump and knocked her right into an active volcano. It was the coolest thing ever."

"So he won," Carly asked, excitement building in her voice.

"Two point one million dollars baby," Sam responded, enunciating every word carefully.

"Oh my God!" Carly screamed excitedly. She was still sitting in the living room. If it was like any other Friday night, her dad wouldn't be home for at least another 4 hours. Carly had been doing "research" for the last few weeks, and she had a plan. "This calls for a celebration," she suggested.

"What'd you have in mind, Cupcake?" Sam was curious.

"Well, it starts with me kissing you, and shoving my tongue deep in your mouth," Carly started seductively. "Can you taste the mint?"

Sam wasn't sure where Carly was going with this, but she liked the way it sounded. "Uh-huh," she prodded.

"My hands are running down your sides, and I pull your t-shirt up and over your head."

"Feisty," Sam replied.

Carly continued, while slipping her free hand under her skirt and pushing her panties aside, "Now I'm kissing the side of your neck and down your chest. You're wearing the yellow bra I bought you for your birthday last year. You know, the one with the front clasp. Oops, now it's gone too."

Sam's hand had slipped down her own jeans, and she was getting more excited by the moment. "Do you know what you're doing to me, Cupcake? What I'm doing to myself right now?"

"Probably the same thing I am, Mama," Carly answered. "Are you as wet as I am? I'd like to bury my face between your legs and taste your sweet…"

"CARLY SHAY! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Carly nearly jumped off the couch. She pulled her hand out from between her legs and tried to act casual. "I'll talk to you later, Sam," she mumbled into the phone. She stood up, assuming a posture like one of her dad's men at attention. "Dad, it wasn't…"

"Sam?" Colonel Shay asked. "I come home early to surprise you and find you having…" he paused, fumbling for words, "…phone sex with another _girl_? Oh my God. Is this how I raised you?"

"Dad, you're making it sound worse than it is," Carly pleaded.

"Worse than it is? Worse than it is?" Steven screamed. "I always knew in the back of my mind that Sam was a bad influence on you, but I never dreamed she'd turn you into… THIS!"

"Dad, she didn't…"

Steven cut her off, "Well, we're going to put an end to this right now. Give me that phone," he said, grabbing for it.

Carly wouldn't let go of the phone, it was the only lifeline to her old life and to Sam. She used her free hand to try to push her father away. The Colonel's reflexes, honed by years of training, kicked in. His hand shot out, delivering a solid backhand to Carly's cheek. She let go of the phone and ran to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Carly, wait! I didn't mean to…" Steven called from the living room.

Carly sank to the bed. Her life was in a shambles.


	9. Time is running out for me

Carly Shay was a prisoner of war. Although her father had apologized profusely for smacking her, he refused to relent on the cell phone. She was effectively cut off from her old life. Worse, her father kept her on a strict leash. She was only allowed out of the house to go to school, and he waited for her to get home, knowing exactly how long it took to get from the school to her house. _For four months, I barely see him, but _now _he can come home early every day_, Carly thought bitterly. If her dad thought she stopped somewhere along the way, Carly knew she would feel his wrath. Her father couldn't confiscate her laptop, though, she needed it for school. She had emailed Sam several times in the last three days, but the blonde had not responded. Sam was never big on reading emails, though, and Carly suspected that she just hadn't gotten to it yet.

As she walked to her locker to get her books for third period on this miserable Monday morning, she heard a familiar, cheerful voice come up beside her. "Hey Carly, how's it hanging?" It was her only real friend in Italy, a kindred spirit with whom she had shared her deepest secret.

"Hi Cody," she replied sullenly.

The tall, blond boy grimaced slightly. "You look like chiz. Trouble with the wife?" he joked.

Carly put her finger to her lips, "Shhh. I'm in enough trouble already."

Now Cody was concerned, "Why, what happened?"

"Dad caught me on the phone with Sam," Carly explained.

"When you say caught," Cody asked, "you mean…"

"Caught," she replied. "I'll spare you the gory details and just say he knows."

Cody sucked in a deep breath, he knew this couldn't be good. "And I take it he didn't react well?"

"That's putting it mildly," she replied. "I'm allowed to go to school. Other than that, I'm a prisoner at home. Hell, he'd probably freak if he found out I was talking to you here."

"Your dad doesn't want you talking to me at all," he reminded her. "My nasty homosexual genes might just turn you gay. Oops, too late."

A ghost of a smile danced across Carly's lips as she punched him in the shoulder. "This is serious," she admonished.

"I know it is. I got you to smile, though," he replied just as the bell rang. "Get to class, I'll talk to you later."

**A few hours later…**

Carly and Cody walked from their lockers to the exit of the school. Cody felt for Carly. His grandmother had a similar reaction with his mother came out, and as a result, Cody only knew one set of his grandparents. The cards and gifts his parents sent to them every year were returned unopened. He could only imagine what Carly was going through, since she had no way out.

As they walked out into the fresh air, Cody turned to Carly and sighed, "I'd walk you home, but we both know how well _that_ would work out."

"You got that right," she agreed. She was distracted by a rider on a motorcycle across the street. The young, female rider had blonde hair spilling out from under her helmet. It almost looked like... "Sam?" she mumbled.

Cody turned and followed her gaze, just as the rider dismounted and took off her helmet. He turned back to Carly and could immediately see the truth in her eyes. "_Addio amico mio, ci mancherai_. Promise me you'll write once in a while?" he smiled.

Carly was so distracted seeing Sam, who was now motioning for Carly to come over, that she didn't immediately register what Cody was saying. "Cody, it's…" Then it kicked in, "Cody, I'm going to miss you, too. You've been a good friend. I'll call you when I get back to Seattle." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then she crossed the street to Sam.

"Rival for my affections, Cupcake?" Sam asked, referring to the peck on the cheek. Sam was smiling, though, so Carly knew she wasn't mad.

"Hardly, that's Cody. I told you about him," the brunette answered. "The more important question is: How did _you_ get here?"

Sam pretended to pout, "You're not happy to see me?"

In front of the school, in front of hundreds of students whose opinions didn't matter much to her anyway, Carly kissed Sam's pout away. "You have _no idea_ how happy I am to see you. It's just… You have this amazing way of knowing when I need you, then you're there. It's never been across continents before, though."

Sam giggled, "I heard your dad yelling at you before you hung up, then you're phone was turned off. I explained the whole situation to Spencer, and he knew how homophobic your dad is. He heard the same kind of comments from your dad over the years." They both glanced over at Cody, who waved back, a smile on his face and a wink from his eye. "I knew you were in trouble, so Spencer bought me a plane ticket here as soon as possible."

"Sam, take me back home," Carly pleaded.

The blonde produced two airline tickets. "The plane leaves in two hours. Let's stop and grab your stuff." The two girls climbed on the motorcycle, Carly's arms wrapped tightly around Sam, and they sped off.

Carly smiled contentedly as the motorcycle weaved its way through the gridlike streets of Air Force housing. Eventually, they arrived at the small ranch style cottage that Carly had been calling home for the last 6 months. Carly reluctantly let go of Sam and started to walk up the sidewalk. She knew her dad would be waiting inside. If Sam came in with her, things were going to get real fighty, real fast. She held out her arm to stop her girlfriend. "It's okay Sam, I have to do this myself."

Sam groaned, "Aaah. Okay, if you have to. But I'll be watching through the window. If he so much as lifts his hand toward you, he'll be tasting cold butter from a smelly gym sock."

Carly smiled knowing that Sam had been, and always would be her protector. Her dad had already done more than raise his hand, but telling Sam that was out of the question. Homophobic or not, he was still her father, and deep down she still loved him. She was sure that with time, and more importantly distance, he'd come around. He was angry and confused now, but the very real prospect of losing his daughter, maybe both of his children, would eventually sink it. Carly was sure that once he realized that, he would come to accept her for who she was. If he didn't, well, at least she still had Spencer, Freddie, Gibby, T-Bo, Principal Franklin, and especially Sam. What other family did she need? She took a deep breath and walked into the house, storming right past her waiting father and into her bedroom. She reached under her bed and pulled out the suitcase she'd brought to Italy. She started packing her most favorite clothes.

Unbeknownst to Steven, a blonde ninja was sneaking around the side of the house to watch through Carly's window. As the Colonel followed his daughter into her bedroom, a butter filled sock emerged from a leather motorcycle jacket.

Steven was not at all pleased with his daughter's attitude as he walked into her room. "How did you get home so fast? Did someone give you…" he trailed off as he realized what she was doing. "And just where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I'm going back to Seattle," Carly answered, still calm.

"And how do you think you're going to get there?" the Colonel countered.

Knowing that Sam was watching was filling Carly with the confidence to stand up to her dad. She was feeling snippy. "I don't know, Dad, maybe I'll just hitchhike," she replied. "It's really none of your concern anymore."

"The hell it's not! I'm your father!" Steven bellowed.

Carly looked him straight in the eye, "Not until you accept the fact that I love Sam and I intend to spend the rest of my life with her. Until then, no, you're not."

Steven grabbed the handle of her suitcase and flung it off the bed. Outside, Sam's grip on the buttersock tightened considerably. Steven was livid now, "I didn't raise you to be such an ungrateful..."

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME AT ALL!" Carly interrupted, still looking him dead in the eyes. "Spencer did, and I'm going home to him, and to my friends, and to _iCarly_, and - most of all - to Sam! _Ciao, papà!_" With that, she pushed past him and ran out the door. She had nothing with her but the clothes on her back, but that didn't matter, she had Sam.

The tears were flowing freely as she reached the sidewalk, where Sam met her. "Get me the hell out of here," she sobbed.

Steven reached the door just in time to see a motorcycle speed off, his only daughter seated behind a familiar blonde rider who was right now flipping him the bird.

**Author's note: Cody's line in Italian means "Goodbye my friend, you will be missed." Carly's should be self-explanatory.**


	10. Epilogue - All of My Life

**Bushwell Plaza, Seattle**

There was a minor commotion going on outside the door of apartment 8-C. Inside the apartment, Spencer Shay was helping his young friend Gibby Gibson construct an elaborate habitat for Gibby's pet weasel as, in Gibby's words, "the poor little guy looks so unhappy in that little cage." Spencer figured it was the least he could do after all the times Gibby had helped him out.

The voices in the hallway didn't exactly sound angry, but they were having a fairly intense discussion. Spencer walked to the door to see what was going on. He opened it to reveal a blonde and brunette in mid-conversation. His sister was speaking "…time was _not_ going to be in an airplane bath… Spencer!" She practically jumped into his arms.

"Carly!" he screamed back, holding onto his baby sister for dear life. He couldn't deny her time with Dad, but the truth be told, he hadn't wanted her to go to Italy at all. She was the stability in his life, and the messiness of the apartment proved that this 31 year old man wasn't really capable of living on his own.

Spencer turned his attention to the blonde half of the duo, "Hey Sam, I thought you guys had a two hour layover in Chicago?"

"Your sister really wanted to get home, and we were able to upgrade to a direct flight in New York," she answered.

"Aww," he pouted, "I had everyone coming over later. We were going to surprise you."

"I think I've had enough excitement for a while," his sister responded. "Thank you very much."

Spencer was suddenly sullen, "Yeah, Dad already phoned. I've been instructed to tell you that you are no longer his daughter." At the sight of tears forming in Carly's eyes, he continued, "It's alright, Carls. I'm no longer his son, either, for 'aiding and abetting your escape,' whatever that means."

Sam took the melancholy Carly into her arms. "Don't worry, Cupcake. You have all the family you need, right here," she soothed.

"And we don't need Dad's money anymore," Spencer added. "I've got a great financial advisor who's set up investments so we can live off the interest of my winnings for years."

"Where'd you find a great financial advisor?" Carly asked.

"Socko's cousin, Fanny May," her brother answered.

Carly sighed, "Of course she is…" On the bright side, the young brunette was smiling again. She couldn't help it, it was so nice to be home. That's when she noticed someone else in the apartment. "Hey, Gib!" she squealed.

"Carly!" Gibby squealed back, hugging her.

"What's all this?" Carly asked, gesturing toward the weasel village.

"It's a new home for my pet weasel. Look, it's got ramps, a wheel, his own dining room complete with food dish, and even a little mini-Gibby-head in the living room," the young man replied.

"And it's almost done," Spencer added, glue gun in his hand. "We just need to glue on this one last piece." As he finished the sentence, the glue gun burst into flames in his hand. He dropped it to the ground and stomped it out, but not before the fire alarm went off.

"I'll get it," Carly said dryly, picking up a pineapple. She threw the fruit expertly, silencing the offending noise.

Just then the front door burst open. "Spencer, is there another fire? I thought I heard…" Freddie was yelling, then he saw Sam and Carly. He ran to the young brunette and engulfed her in a bear hug. Before he even thought about what he was doing, he kissed her squarely on the lips.

As he glanced over Carly's shoulder, he noticed the face of the angry blonde standing behind her. He hadn't meant anything romantic by the kiss, but he knew Carly's girlfriend would misinterpret it. "Sam, it wasn't…" he pleaded. As she came at him with a battle cry, he screamed and ran for his life up the steps.

Carly surveyed the scene with amusement. Sam chasing Freddie, the burn marks on the living room floor, Gibby being… well, Gibby. "It's so nice to be home," she mumbled before running up the steps herself. "Sam, don't hurt him!" she yelled.

**The End**


End file.
